fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow God Slayer Magic (HB)
' Shadow God Slayer Magic '(影の滅神魔法, Kage no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer style that utilizes shadows in order to slay Gods. It was taught to Nyx by Caeser Kaiser III, via the knowledge gained from ancient books. After Nyx's death, the magic was involuntarily transferred to Amon, as a means to preserve the magic by Caeser. Description As its name implies, Shadow God Slayer Magic allows the user to gain the phsyiology of a Shadow God. They are capable of generating, manipulating and travelling via shadows, as well as become intangible. The shadows of Shadow God Slayer are noted to having a darker shade, compared to a Shadow Dragon Slayer's, and are also much "thicker", and are capable of far greater damage overall. By becoming a shadow, it is possible to easily dodge, and maneuver around their foe, becoming untouchable, thanks to the added intangibility, even from certain spells. However, users of shadow-based Magic, can grab and harm the user, even when intangible, and Light-based attacks are also a weakness that can harm them. The user is capable of grabbing shadows, and darkness, as if they were a physical object, allowing them to grab and consume them as a result, or even rip shadows straight from an individual. The user can consume external sources of shadows and darkness to replenish their strength, but not their own. It is possible to eat the shadow of another individual, thus erasing their shadow, even if they're out in the sunlight, with any bite marks or missing parts becoming permament. And also consume darkness as a whole, such as one's produced via Darkness Magic, or darkness in a corner. Basic Spells *'Shadow God's Bellow': Nyx spreads her arms and feet, taking a deep breath and breathes out a massive stream of shadows towards her target. The shadows take a solid form, hence they hit their target and the surrounding with great force, breaking nearly everything that they come across. (Unnamed) *'Shadow God's Chaos' (影神カオス, Kage-shin no Kaosu): Nyx condenses the murky darkness into a small sphere, shrinking it in size and soldifying it, then grabbing it and throwing it at her target, which when comes in contact with something, it explodes into a large explosion of darkness. The size varies however, depending on how much darkness Nyx has stored and how much she condensed it and made unstable. *'Shadow God's Right Hand' (影神右手, Kage-shin no Migite): As the name implies, Nyx shaped the darkness in a form of a large right hand, and can be used in two different manners, one can be soldifying it to attack her target, and the damage depends on the size of the hand she created or use it for defense, the second way she can use it, is by keeping the darkness in an intangible state and passing through the target only to soldify it later in order to trap them. *'Shadow God's Tartarus' (影神冥府の門, Kage-shin no Tarutarosu): Nyx extends her shadows underneath her target, and creates arm-shaped shadows that latch onto her target, restricting their movements, though it is meant to be used to capture a target, it can also be used to tear the target apart using the shadowy arms. However, it can also be used on a larger scale during night, in which she can merge her shadow with the larger shadows of buildings or with the darkness the night reflects to create hundred to thousands of shadowy arms that can effectively take out a large group of enemies. Trivia Category:Godslayer Category:Slayer Magic Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic